primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Camouflage Beast
Camouflage Beasts are humanoid creatures that arrive through an anomaly, they resemble Aye Ayes from Madagascar, suggesting it could have evolved from them. Biology Unlike other future creatures, it has never been said what creatures the Camouflage Beast evolved from, it has traits of various species. As a future creature, this beast is completely fictional. It is clearly a derived form of primate and its design is heavily based on the Madagascan aye-aye. So strange looking is this animal that native mythology holds it to be a symbol of death. The camouflage abilities that it is given do not exist in mammals (so far) but is similar to the skin colour control that cuttlefish exhibit. In its sketchbooks page of Primeval Evolved, an image of one was seen alongside an image of a chimp. Therefore, it could have evolved from chimps or other modern day apes. The camobeast is shown to be eating candy bars and possibly dead humans so it is probably a omnivore. It is unknown if the Camobeast seen in Primeval is fully grown, since it is at least 14 years old, it could have come through the anomaly when it was a adolescent. The creature may speak some kind of language, as it makes a kind of hissing, whispering noise when it is alone. Origin The hissing and whispering sounds made by the beast suggests it could either be a descendant of Humanity, or on the evolutionary road to becoming a species with the same level of intelligence as Humanity. It could be possible that it evolved from rats or mice as Helen Cutter says the future belongs to rats and bats. It could also be a type of future feline, as it bears a resemblence to furless cats. The camobeast's world is unseen although it may live in a forest location due to its agility and camoflage reflex. History The team is sent to a house where Cutter believes an anomaly will open up. It turns out that one opened up fourteen years before and a creature came through and has remained hiding in the house ever since. This has led to the rumor that the house is haunted. What has helped it evade capture is its ability to instantly camouflage itself against any background. also, the creature is extremely agile and fast, as well as suprisingly strong-killing a man in seconds, they can also stick to walls, and it seems to be able to speak a kind of primitive language, as it whispers things sometimes when it's alone. Only one comes through an anomaly, but once the anomaly closes it is trapped in the house for fourteen years. When the anomaly reappears the creature seems to return to the future through it, but then jumps out again and attempts to maul the team. It is shot multiple times by Danny Quinn, then falls back into the anomaly. It is unknown if it survived, though it is highly doubtful that such a small creature would be able to survive so many gunshot wounds. (Episode 3.2) It was later revealed that Danny's brother, Patrick Quinn, survived and went through the anomaly. He spent an unspecificied ammount of time in the home of Camobeasts. He had to kill many of them to survive, he done it so often he soon became "good" at it. What he was forced to do when attacked by the beasts made him regard Humans as animals like them and he felt it was right to kill people too. (Episode 4.7) Trivia *This is the 1st creature to kill a child. A prehistoric Therocephalian later kills Beth and it becomes the second creature and the first prehistoric creature to do so. *This is the 1st creature that Danny and Patrick encounter. *This creature emerged through an anomaly before the ARC team was formed. *This is the 4th future creature the team has encountered. *This creature has the largest claws in comparision to its body size than any other creature. *The Camouflage Beast is the only creature incursion during the Cutter era that Cutter does not encounter. *This creature is not the 1st to use camouflage ability The Future Predator can stay invisible in fact the Predator is shown to be better in the ability of camouflaging itself than the Camouflage Beast the predator was not shown to be able to change colour but Helen says it can perfectly camouflage itself on any enviromnent she probably meant camouflage as in hidden rather than changing colours to blend in. *The Camouflage beast has lived in the present longer than any other creature. *Camouflage Beast is the 3rd domesticated creature that the team encountered, since it allowed Emily to feed it. Gallery Episode3.2 4.jpg Episode3.2 11.jpg Episode3.2 20.jpg Episode3.2 25.jpg Episode3.2 26.jpg Episode3.2 34.jpg Episode3.2 35.jpg Camouflage!.jpeg Episode3.2 42.jpg Episode3.2 47.jpg Promotional Images Gremlin promo full small.jpg Primeval-Creature-episode-2-Camofla-f240eacd-b260-40c8-9599-15445e317988.jpg|The promo. External links *Camouflage Beast on the BBC America site *Camouflage Beast on the Watch site Category:Creatures Category:Primates Category:Future Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Promotional creatures